rtypefandomcom-20200213-history
RX-12 Cross The Rubicon
|-|R-Type Final= The RX-12 Cross The Rubicon is the first ship in the second half of the 5th tier and is the 69th fighter of the R-Series. It was created as a Bydo Coefficient Test Unit, which was to exceed the current potential of Force units and create a more powerful and versatile fighter. The ships following the RX-12 all utilize the data gathered from studies on the fighter's potential, the R-13 line and the bioships.It debuted in R-Type Final and is a tribute to the X-002 from X-Multiply. As Force units were being studied and new forms were created, it was decided that the R-Series fighter program should enter a new direction. To this end, the RX-12 was designed to handle as much Bydo hybrid technology and with it a high Bydo Coefficient Force unit, the Flexible Force. Information concerning how high this coefficient is was never revealed, nor how many units were produced. What is assumed is that the unit's objective was fulfilled as the results of the fighter were the production in the R-13 line and ultimately the "B" fighter line, starting with the BX-T Dantalion. A RX-12 fighter was sent to explore the so-called "Bydo Forest" and there it found the assimilated remains of an R-13A Cerberus (the same fighter from R-Type Delta). There the two fought and the RX-12 gave final rest to the forced watchdog of the forest. Description: ' ''Coefficient Test Unit It is widely known that a Force is made with cultivated Bydo tissue, and that it is the most effective weapon against the Bydo. However, there is a theoretical limit when it comes to humans controlling Bydo energy. This unit was developed to break that limit. Hopefully it can aid the human race... 'Requirements: ' The RX-12 becomes available for pilots after logging 60 minutes of flight time with the RX-10 Albatross and defeating the Bydo (Core) in the Bydo Empire. 'Armaments: ' As it is a prototype, the Cross The Rubicon has fairly basic weapons. While its Mini Burst Wave Cannon has a high effective range, it has fairly low destructive power. It has the capability to deploy two types of bombs and one type of missile, and carry any of two bit types. Force * Flexible Force Bit Device * 2 x Shadow Bit OR * 2 x Shield Bit Missile * 1 x Scatter Bomb OR * 1 x Photon Missile OR * 1 x Depth Bomb Wave Cannon * Mini Burst Wave Cannon Cannon: Standard Vulcan mk. 1 |-|R-Type Tactics II= 'Description: ' ''RXwf-12 Cross The Rubicon -Armed Prototype-'' Fighter with enhanced abilities when attached to a Force.Flexible Force '''Stats: Units: 5 Fuel: 45 Charge: 4 Turns Radar: 2 Speed: 3 Evade: 35% Installations Force Enabled (Flexible Force) Charge Enabled 'Requirements: ' 1 RX-10 Albatross Tentacle Control Rod Floating Canister 20 Solonium 20 Etherium 'Armaments: ' Trivia The name of this ship refers to "Crossing the Rubicon", which is a metaphor for passing a point of no return. Historically, Julius Caesar's forces crossed the Rubicon river in 49 BC while heading towards Rome. Indeed as the Caesarian army was doomed to complete their mission when they crossed their Rubicon, perhaps humanity crossed its own Rubicon while fighting the Bydo as more and more designs taking advantage of biological components slowly turn the Space Corps into exactly the monster it had been fighting the entire time. Category:Ships in the R-Type Series Category:Ships in R-Type Final Category:Ships in R-Type Command 2